


Don't leave your Kimi un-attended

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Eldritch Abomination Kimi, M/M, Napping, Seeking forgiveness, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb is taking a nap, and Kimi is bored, so he tries to play one of Seb's video games. But ends up damaging it incurring Seb's wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't go breaking my game

Sebastian was awoken from his nap by a tentacle poking him in the eye. He attempted swatting at it, but only brushed his fingers against it, seeing as he was half asleep and his eyes were closed. He attempted rolling over, but the bothersome appendage began poking him in the ear. Finally, Seb relented, rolling back over and opening his eyes and was met with the sight of an all too happy Finn. 

“Good you’re awake.” Kimi stated, smirking. 

“Yeah, because you insisted on waking me up from a much needed nap!” Seb complained, glaring at Kimi. “What was so earth-shatteringly important that you couldn’t wait a little while longer?” 

Kimi shrugged. “I’m horny.”

“Kimi I didn’t think I had to remind you that you can have the equivalent of instant sex toys sprout out of your back at any time. Couldn’t you just have a good wank to tide you over until I woke up?”

“Nope.” 

Sebastian groaned before hitting Kimi with a pillow. “I’m going back to bed, I’ll be up in half an hour. Go for a swim or something.” With that Sebastian curled back up in the blankets, quickly falling back asleep.

Kimi huffed and rolled his eyes, even though Seb was asleep and couldn’t see it. He swung off the bed, quickly leaving the bedroom. He didn’t want to wank by himself, wanting to save his stamina for later. He went to the living room, looking around for something to do. He was too bored to watch TV, he wasn’t a big fan of reading, He looked over, seeing Seb’s videogame collection. Kimi had never really played them, Seb got nervous when Kimi touched them, not wanting them to break. Though Kimi decided if Seb was going to ignore him in favor sleeping, Kimi was going to play his videogames. 

Kimi went over to one of the consoles, not really knowing what the hell it was. He actually didn’t even know which games it took. He went over to the shelf, trying to figure it out. Finally, he figured it out, thanks to the helpful shelf labels Seb had taped to the shelf. He chose one that he recognized, taking it out, putting it in the appropriate system, and flicking it on, going over to the couch with the controller, settling in. 

The game started and almost immediately, Kimi died, making his eyebrows furrow in anger. He started the level again, got a bit farther, before dying once more. Kimi got angrier and angrier, but the more he died, the more he wanted to keep going, wanting to beat the damn game. He could drive one of the most powerful cars ever constructed, he didn’t see why he couldn’t go five feet without fucking dying. Kimi got angrier and angrier, and at probably the twentieth game over, he took the controller, with a tentacle and whipped it toward the floor. He was horrified though when it bounced and hit the console, smashing it. It fizzled in a shower of sparks before making a choking noise, and quitting. The screen of the TV on the “No Signal” screen. 

“Oh shit.” Kimi whispered in disbelief. He knew at that moment that when Seb woke up, he was going to die. Seb had told him not to touch the games when he wasn't around. Kimi tried to rationalize that Seb shouldn't have taken a nap when Kimi wanted to fuck, but Kimi knew that he was just being a dick, it was his fault for throwing the controller. The moment he realized this the bedroom door opened, and Seb came out coming down the hallway and checking his phone, Kimi panicked, and stood up, hoping he was successfully covering the remains of the console. 

“Did you have a nice nap?” Kimi asked, smiling awkwardly.

“Yeah, it was refreshing, thank you for letting me sleep.” Seb replied, going to the kitchen and getting a glass of water. “In fact I think I should reward you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, maybe take the extra energy, make you dinner, let you fuck me till I’m seeing stars. Would you like that.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn't reward me yet.” 

“What do you mean?” Seb finished his water, setting down the glass while searching Kimi’s expression. “What did you do?” 

“Well, I know you don’t like me touching them, but I kinda played one of your games.”

“Oh I thought you were about to say you accidentally killed the cat or something.”

“Well, it’s more than that though. I kinda…broke the game.”

Seb walked out of the kitchen, going to living room and looking over the sofa, seeing the very broken console, he turned to Kimi, a look of pure murder on his face. He started inching toward Kimi, who in turn backed up, before hitting the wall, Seb about three inches from him. 

“What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do?” Sebastian spit through his teeth. 

“I was playing it and I got mad and…I accidentally threw the controller. I’m sorry Seb.”

“Kimi I asked you not to touch them, but you did anyway, then you broke it, by flinging a controller into it.”

“I’ll replace it, I swear.”

“You bet your ass you will. You still need to be punished though.”

“I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

Seb thought for a moment before speaking. 

“You can start by making dinner, It’ll give me time to think of something even better.”


	2. Breaking II: Tentacle Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make up sex.

Sebastian had been withholding sex from Kimi for two weeks, making the Finn miserable. Seb hadn’t been hiding the fact that he was still angry. Kimi got him his new console and a bunch of new games, and two new controllers, hoping that Seb would stop being so mad, but to no avail. Kimi didn’t even jack off, just on the off chance that Seb would find out and be angry at Kimi’s even more blatant lack of self-control. Kimi had been doing everything he could to please Seb though, cleaning the house, cooking dinner, letting Seb watch whatever TV he wanted. Seb finally talked to Kimi about what happened, when the Finn was on the couch reading an Auto-Biography by one of his favorite comedians. Seb sat down next to him, motioning for Kimi to put the book down, which Kimi did, giving Seb his full attention. 

“Normally I would still be mad, and you know that, you know I hold grudges for a long time.” Seb began. “But you’ve really shown me that you’re sorry with everything you’ve been doing these past two weeks. Thank you Kimi.” 

“I really am sorry that I broke your game Seb. I that you really like them, and I shouldn’t have touched them.” Kimi replied looking down at the book in his hands.

“Good, but you know there is one last thing that I need you to do as part of your punishment.”

“Ha?” 

“I need you to take me to that bedroom and fuck me senseless.” 

“Okay, let me care for you my generous, forgiving love.” 

Kimi got up, picking up Seb with his hands under the German’s ass. Seb’s legs and arms locked around him. Kimi carried Seb carefully into the bedroom before depositing him on the King-sized bed. Kimi carefully undid the button and zipper of Seb’s jeans, slowly pulling them off, then doing the same with his briefs. Kimi carefully slipped Seb’s t-shirt off, leaving the German naked on the bed before he himself stripped. He let his tentacles manifest, eyes going black, claws extending along with his teeth. Kimi climbed onto the bed, going to the middle of the bed where Seb laid. He brought Seb up, devouring him in a kiss, their tongues joining in a dance, Kimi’s tentacle reaching down to stroke Seb’s cock. Making the German moan into Kimi mouth. Kimi stroking his own cock to hardness at the same time. 

“What do you want me to do? Do you want me to fuck you until you’re screaming my name like a prayer?” Kimi asked fitting words in between attacking Seb’s mouth.” 

“No-ah, I want you-oh to uh, fuck you, while you fuck me with your-nyeh tentacles.” Seb huffed out.

“Ooh, you dirty slut, that’s brilliant.” 

Kimi got out the lube, getting on his hands and knees for Seb and handed him the lube. Seb drizzled it onto his fingers, before carefully working one finger into Kimi, making the Finn moan. He felt around, feeling around for the sweet spot. But not being able to, he added one more finger, scissoring them and finding the sweet spot, earning a moan from Kimi. Seb quickly added another finger, wanting to get to the good part. Kimi didn’t mind the burn, quickly getting used to it.

“I’m ready.” Kimi stated, going onto his elbows so he wouldn’t fall forward while they were fucking. 

“Okay, and remember, while I’m fucking you, you’re fucking me.” Seb stated while lubing up his cock. 

“How could I forget the best part?” 

Seb lined up with Kimi’s entrance before carefully sliding in, not wanting to go to fast and hurt Kimi. While he entered Kimi he could feel one of Kimi’s smaller tentacles teasing his entrance, the warm, slick surface lightly brushing before carefully entering, Seb gasping at the sensation of filling and being filled. He slowly drove his hips back, getting ready to fuck Kimi, and attempting to fuck himself on the tentacle.

Kimi began to roughly fuck Seb, making him whimper before he started slowly fucking Kimi. Making sure that Kimi felt every bit. Seb felt another tentacle enter him. Seb in turn speeding up as well as he could. Seb’s fingers digging into Kimi’s skin, sure to leave bruises. Seb’s thrusts grew erratic as he was fucked by Kimi, a brush against his sweet spot shoving him over the edge. Falling over onto Kimi’s back. Although he did have the state of mind to reach down and stroke Kimi’s cock, bringing the Finn to completion. Kimi collapsed under him. The two laying still for a moment before Kimi carefully pulled out. Seb heaving himself up to follow suit. He laid back down next to Kimi, softly stroking the Finn’s face.

“So am I fully forgiven?” Kimi asked.

Seb laughed. “And then some.” 

Kimi got up gathering up Seb in his extra appendages and taking him to the bathroom, and setting him in the tub, turning the water on. He grabbed the wash cloth and soap before, getting in across from Seb. He lathered up the cloth, slowly washing Seb, being careful around his entrance and cock, before cleaning himself. When he was finished he got out bringing Seb with him and drying them both off, bringing him to bed, putting their briefs back on. They settled in, Kimi spooning Seb, before they fell asleep, any past anger forgotten in their dreams.


End file.
